


Harvest Moon

by Moonlight_Hunter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl, Alpha Merle, Alpha Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Beta Lori, Carl is Rick's Nephew, Daryl was never abused, F/M, Fluff, Good Brother Merle, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, No Lori or Shane bashing, Older Sister Lori, Omega Rick, Poor Attempt of The Walking Dead meets Harveat Moon, Possible smut, Rick and Lori are siblings, Shy Rick, They are good people in this story, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Hunter/pseuds/Moonlight_Hunter
Summary: After being shot on duty, Rick's older sister, Lori, tries to convince him to move out of Atlanta and to the country to be closer to her. Many letters and phone calls later, Rick finally agrees, realizing it would be a great place to settle down and raise pups. But first, he needs to find an Alpha that sees him as more than just an Omega. That's where Lori comes in...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to try a Harvest Moon-type story with A/B/O Dynamics. Not sure how well that'll turn out, but this wouldn't just leave me alone. 
> 
> I still might consider doing a chapter 2 for my other story- It Was You, Not Her- but lots happened in the process and I hit below rock bottom. This story might help me a little. 
> 
> Can't give a timeline for updates, especially since it's November and NaNoWriMo. (I'm actually going to try to get more of my own writing done this month. If anyone else is participating, best of luck to you!)

_Dear Rick,_

_I know every time I write to you, I always seem to be begging you to move down to the country with us, but I must ask again- Would you please consider it? I don't like only being able to see my little brother every other weekend. (Carl enjoys spending time with his uncle, too.) And I know the three hour trip can be a hassle. Shane said he would be more than happy to help you pack and move here. You just have to tell us when._

_It's so lovely and peaceful here, Rick. I know you would just love actually living here. That nice farmhouse you said you loved is still up for sale. The owner even had the stables fixed up. Plenty of room for the horses you love. Be able to settle down. You could fill the house with all the pups you want._

_Please, Rick. You've protected and looked after me. Let me help you now. You deserve it._

_Love, Lori_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is violence at the end.
> 
> There is a bit of time-skipping here. I didn't want to just have an info-dump all at once, so I thought I would try to space it throughout more of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not good at listing Trigger Warnings, only because different things can trigger different people, and not everyone is triggered by the same thing. So what I'll do is try my best to point anything out in the Chapter Summary that could be potentially triggering. If I miss anything, I apologize.)
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Rick placed the newest letter from Lori down on his bed with the numerous other ones. He sighed heavily and glanced down at his naked torso. Rick lightly skimmed his fingertips over his still sensitive wound.

_"You could fill the house with all the pups you want."_

That statement alone kept ringing in Rick's head. If his ex had only swung at him just an inch lower...

No. He couldn't keep thinking like that. It wasn't an inch lower. The doctor told him he could still have as many pups as he wanted. The only thing he had lost was a decent amount of blood. Not his ability to carry pups. Then he would be as useless as he had called him before bringing the barbed-wire covered bat down on him. Rick's side still burned at the mere thought of the one who wanted to be his Alpha.

_Negan._

The man seemed nice at first. Rick met Negan when his friend's sports store had been robbed. The young Omega had only been an officer for almost a year. Throughout the investigation, Rick and Negan had grown closer. Rick wasn't used to Alphas flirting with him; they had always been forward in their desire to get him in their bed. But Negan had been different.

***

_"No need to be so shy, beautiful," Negan whispered in Rick's ear as he pulled the young Omega closer to him. Rick playfully tapped Negan on the thigh, making the Alpha chuckle. The older man kissed Rick on the cheek and smiled. "Stay with me tonight. I promise I won't try anything you don't want."_

_Rick's heart raced in his chest. He had never had this kind of relationship with an Alpha before, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. Could Negan be the one?_

_"You...you promise?" Rick stammered._

_"I promise."_

***

Negan had kept his promise that night. And the next few nights Rick decided to stay. Before Rick knew it, they were dating and he had left his small apartment and moved in with Negan. A cozy three-bedroom ranch right outside of Atlanta, just an added 15 minutes to get to work. But that didn't bother Rick in the slightest. He was happy with an Alpha who appreciated him.

***

_The quiet spring evening found Negan and Rick cuddled outside in front of a campfire. Rick was sitting on Negan's lap, holding a marshmallow over the flame._

_"What made you wanna be an officer, baby?"_

_"Well, I know it's not common for Omegas to be in the force, but I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. My mother was nervous at first since I'm an Omega, but my dad had confidence in me. He was one of the strongest Alphas I knew. But anyway, my friend Shane and I were tired of so many crimes against Omegas going unpunished. So we thought by joining the force, we could attempt to change that."_

_"Shane... He's an Alpha, right?" Rick could feel the slight growl that left Negan at the mention of Shane._

_"Yes, he is. But you don't have to worry about him." Rick turned in Negan's arms to face him. The look Negan gave him made him quickly add, "He's trying to date my older sister."_

_"As long as he knows who you belong to."_

_Rick, choosing to ignore the Alpha's word choice, chuckled softly. "I don't have those kinds of feelings for him. He's more like a brother to me."_

_Rick brought the toasted marshmallow to his mouth and ate the whole thing in one bite. Part of the sticky marshmallow stuck to Rick's chin, which Negan immediately leaned forward and licked it off before Rick could wipe it away. Just as Negan was about to back away, the younger man tilted his head down and brought his lips to Negan's._

_That night was the first true night they spent together._

***

Remembering that night brought tears to Rick's eyes. He had actually thought that Negan loved him. _I shouldn't have been so stupid,_ Rick scolded himself. He wiped his eyes as he curled up under the blankets. _I should have known an Alpha like him could never love an Omega like me..._

***

_It was late in the evening when Shane and Rick finally ended their shift. Since Rick's car was at the repair shop and Negan was working longer than expected, Shane had offered the Omega a ride home._

_"Come on, Rick. I'll give you a ride home."_

_"But...don't you have to head home? I live in almost the other direction from you. It's honestly not that long of a walk. Doesn't Lori need you?"_

_Shane chuckled. "She's fine, Rick. She's the one who told me I better get her brother home safe and sound." The Alpha moved closer to Rick and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking him in the eyes, he continued, "You're my brother, Rick. I care about you. I always have and I always will."_

_The corner of Rick's mouth tilted up as he saw a bit through Shane's reasoning. "It's been almost two years, Shane. You're still not sold on Negan, are you?"_

_Shane's smile instantly disappeared, his hand now frozen on Rick's shoulder. "No, I'm not," was the blunt reply. "Rick, I know I've said this a million times, but something about that guy isn't sitting right with me. Even Lori has picked up on it." Shane stepped a bit closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I know you have marks on you, Rick." Rick was not expecting to hear that. His bottom lip began to tremble. "No one in their right mind would ever hurt the one they love. You know that. How many cases of abuse have we dealt with?"_

_"But..." Rick's response was cut off by a quiet sob. Shane took Rick in his arms and held him tight. "I don't know what to do, Shane," the young man sobbed._

_"You do what we've told everyone else," Shane began. "Make a plan. Listen, after Negan leaves for work tomorrow, I want you to call in sick. I want you to pack up what you can, then give me a call. I'll hurry over on my break, we'll get your things gathered up, and then I'll be bringing you home with me."_

_"Shane..."_

_"No, Rick. You'll be staying with us for as long as you need. Lori already made up the guest bedroom for you. There's more than enough space. You won't be in the way." Shane paused for a moment when a smile graced his lips again. "Carl has been missing you, Rick. He even named the sheriff teddy bear you gave him for his birthday Rick."_

_Rick tried his best to wipe his tears away and chuckled. "It has been a while since I've seen him, hasn't it? I do miss the little guy."_

_"Please, brother?"_

_Letting out a sigh, Rick nodded. "You sure I won't be in the way? Are you sure you'll get there in time? What if he comes home early? What if-"_

_"Easy, brother," Shane soothed, rubbing Rick's back gently. "No, you won't be in the way. And yes, I'll do everything in my power to make sure I'm there in time."_

_"Thank you, Shane."_

_The next day, Rick woke early from a restless sleep. Negan was still sound asleep behind him with his arm wrapped around his waist. The Alpha's elbow was slightly digging into a painful bruise on Rick's hip. Rick tried to shift his position without waking Negan, but-_

_"Good morning, baby," Negan mumbled sleepily. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, Negan then threw the blanket to the bottom on the bed. "Come on, now. Gotta wake up," he laughed as he lightly swatted at Rick's sore backside. Negan was already half out of bed when Rick winced at the touch. "I'm gonna be working late again tonight. It would be nice if dinner was warmed and on the table when I got home. I'll send you a message to let you know when I'm on my way."_

_"That's fine," Rick mumbled as he sat up, trying his best to ignore the pain. Negan acknowledged his answer and continued on his way to the shower. "Not like I'm gonna be here," he grumbled when he heard the shower start. He stood up and stretched before grabbing his robe and picking up the clothes on the floor. He dumped them in the basket by the bedroom door, then he headed to the kitchen for breakfast._

_After breakfast, Negan left for work without so much as a good-bye to Rick, just a pat on the shoulder. Once the door clicked shut, Rick waited a few seconds before rushing over and locking it. The young Omega leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, bringing his knees up to his chest. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Whether it was because the abuse would finally stop, or because he, yet again, failed to find someone who truly loved him, he wasn't sure._

_Rick wiped his eyes and reached up to the counter and grabbed his phone. He quickly punched in Shane's number and waited for his friend to answer. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" When he heard the line connect, he didn't wait for any greeting. "Shane!"_

_"Rick? What's the matter? Did he hurt you?" Shane tried hard to keep his voice low._

_"I'm...I'm alright, Shane. Negan just left. I'm by myself right now."_

_"That's good, brother. That's good. Do you have your things packed?"_

_"Not yet," Rick replied, rising to his feet. "I wanted to let you know when he left."_

_He heard Shane clear his throat before saying, "Alright. I'll take my break in an hour. Hurry and pack up only the essentials." Shane paused for a moment when he heard Rick sniffle. "It's alright, Rick. You're doing the right thing."_

_"Thank you, Shane," Rick said, making his way to the bedroom he will no longer share with Negan. "Please hurry."_

_When they finally hung up, Rick tossed his phone on the bed. He rushed over to the closet to find whatever bag he could to throw his clothes in. He tore off his robe and grabbed and simple pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. Time was not on his side and he had to skip a shower._

_Throwing both clean and dirty clothes in his bag, Rick zipped it up once it was full. He tossed the bag on the floor and grabbed anything else he could when he heard the door unlock and open._

_"I'm in the room, Shane!" Rick called out, placing his wallet in his back pocket. "I'm almost done." Despite the severity of the situation, a soft chuckle escaped Rick. "I'm surprised Shane remembered the key this time."_

_Rick continued stuffing any toiletries he had in a smaller bag, listening as the footsteps came down the hall and stopped in front of the bedroom door. He grabbed his keys just as there were two knocks on the door before it slowly opened._

_"So glad I could catch you before you left."_

_Rick froze as the calm, yet dangerous voice echoed through his ears. His breathing hitched and he started to tremble. The keys slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, the clatter louder than Rick thought should be._

_"N-Negan," Rick stammered, not willing to face the Alpha yet. "I-I thought you were at work..."_

_"Funny," Negan chuckled. "I thought you were supposed to be at work, too." Rick remained motionless as a soft thump of something solid hitting flesh hit his ears. "Come join me in the living room, Rick. We need to have a little talk."_

_With those words, Negan left their bedroom, leaving the door wide open. Rick could barely make his feet move to carry him to the living room. The Alpha was looking out of the open back door, his back facing Rick. The young Omega stopped several feet behind Negan, breathing still not fully back to normal._

_"Get on your knees, Rick." Negan turned around and the object in his hands made Rick's blood run cold and his heart nearly stop._

_"W-what is...is that?"_

_"This?" Negan laughed, holding up the baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around the end. "This here is Lucille. You and her are about to get very acquainted if you don't do what I say. Now, don't make me repeat myself." No matter how angry Negan seemed to be, the sick smile on his face never faltered. Negan pointed the weapon at Rick, then the floor. "Knees, now."_

_Rick ignored Negan's orders, his eyes wide and glued to the bat. Negan took several long strides over to Rick and without warning, jammed the knob of the bat into Rick's stomach. The hit was forceful enough to cause Rick to drop to his knees, doubled over in pain. Negan reached down and grabbed Rick by the hair, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes, trying to hold him up. Rick's arms were holding his sore stomach, a few tears now having escaped._

_"Don't try to defy me again," Negan growled in Rick's face. "You only get one of those. I won't tolerate that shit. I will shut that shit down, and you will obey me. Do I make myself clear?" Rick tried to nod, but Negan's grip on his hair wouldn't let him. "Answer me!"_

_"Y-yes..." the Omega whimpered._

_Negan's smile returned. "See, not so hard, was it?" He finally let go of Rick's hair, the curls slightly damp with sweat, and rose to his feet. Rick tried to stay upright on his knees without doubling over from pain again. "I thought we were good together, Rick. What happened?"_

_"Y-you...you're n-not who I thought y-you were..."_

_A look of mock-hurt crossed Negan's face. "I'm hurt, Rick." Negan sighed and held the bat right in front of Rick's face. His trembling only increased. "You're an Omega, baby. I was only trying to keep you safe."_

_"Bullshit," Rick spat._

_"Omega's like you need to know their place in society. That Alpha mentality you had needed to stop." Those words stunned Rick. Never before had Negan had a serious problem with any attitude of his. Well, that he knew of. "It was cute for a while, but I'm the Alpha, and you will do as I say. Understand?" Negan was met with a cold stare and silence. He threw his head back and laughed. When Rick saw his eyes close and his grip on Lucille loosen, Rick made his move._

_Rick swallowed his pain and jumped to his feet, lunging at Negan and punching him in the jaw. Negan fell back and slid on the hardwood floor, Rick landing right beside him. Rick hissed in pain as his bruised stomach came in contact with the floor. He frantically looked around, trying to find the bat since he didn't hear it hit the floor. It was still in Negan's grasp, even after the fall. Shit. The Alpha growled as he jammed the end of it in Rick's side before he could roll away._

_Rick rolled over on to his back as Negan rose to his feet and towered over him. When Rick opened his eyes, Lucille was right in front of his face. He was in too much pain to try to move._

_"Now that...is a no-no. What did I tell you would happen? Huh?" Negan yelled, spitting the blood out of his mouth. "You only get one of those! Now you're gonna pay!" As Negan raised the bat above his head, Rick threw his arms across his face in a weak attempt to protect himself. What he wasn't expecting was the barbed-wire bat to come down hard on his left side. Rick cried out in pain when he felt a rib or two crack and when the razor-sharp barbs tore at his skin when Negan ripped it away. The Omega could feel blood in the back of his throat and beginning to soak his shirt. Negan laughed as he brought the bat up again and slammed it down harder in the same spot. More cracking._

_Then a gunshot._

_Rick's eyes cracked open at the sounds of the bat falling and another gunshot, followed by a thump._

_"Rick!" Shane called out as he rushed to his brother's side. Rick tried to speak, but he couldn't find his voice. All that came out was blood as he gasped for breath. Rick heard Shane call for an ambulance before kneeling beside him. He could see a few tears trickle down Shane's cheeks. "Rick, hang on, brother. Don't say anything. Stay with me." Shane ripped off his shirt and held it as gently as he could while at the same time applying enough pressure to help slow the bleeding. Rick winced slightly before stilling. With his other hand, Shane wiped away at the blood running down Rick's chin. "You hold on, Rick! You hear me! You hold on!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Rick and Negan obviously wasn't a good one, but the only thing Negan NEVER did to Rick was rape him. Again, Negan never raped Rick. At all.
> 
> I hope this wasn't too horrible. Alright, I'm not feeling well, so...nap time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda slow and short, I apologize. And kinda/sorta dialogue heavy. But there is a HUGE decision at the end.

Rick woke up in a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding so hard it felt like it would burst out of his chest. A sharp pain would travel along the left side of his still-healing chest. Taking a few deep breaths, Rick looked at the clock on his nightstand, the bright red numbers showing 4am.

"Damn," he grumbled. He wiped his hands over his face and turned to let his feet hang over the edge of the bed. He rose to his feet and gently padded barefoot across the hardwood floor to the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, Rick ripped off his shirt and stared at the ugly scar on his left side. The raised discolored flesh sent shivers down his spine every time he stared at it.

"I'm just damaged goods now," Rick grumbled. "Just another worthless Omega!" He slammed his fist on the counter, breathing heavily. Feeling his breath shorten and body start to tremble, Rick closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times to prevent a panic attack. He remembered one of his, actually, Negan's, friends, Simon. One of the only Alphas who gave him respect and didn't care that he was an Omega. Rick hasn't heard from him since the day Shane took care of Negan.

Rick sighed, finally back under control now, and went back into his room. He flopped down on his back, ignoring the slight jolt of pain that caused, and reached for his phone. Opening up the conversation between him and Simon, mostly just him now, Rick began a new message:

_Simon, I'm sorry about what happened with Negan. I know y'all were close, and if I could go back and change how things ended, I would. I still blame myself for everything. Please, just talk to me..._

Rick didn't care how he sounded. He didn't even reread the message before he sent it. He tossed his phone back on the nightstand and buried his face into his pillows. A quiet sob filled the silence before he drifted off to sleep.

***

Rick woke up several hours later to a knocking at his door. Stumbling out of bed, Rick threw his robe on and peeked through the peephole. It was Shane.

"Do you know what time it is, Shane?" Rick complained as he opened the door.

"It's almost noon, Rick," Shane chuckled. The Omega's eyes widened and he spun around to look at the clock on the kitchen wall. Shane was right.

"Damn."

"It's alright, Rick," Shane told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. In his other hand was a bag of food. The Alpha held it up in front of Rick. Rick caught a whiff and his stomach started growling. "I brought us some lunch."

Rick smiled. "What did Lori make for us today?"

"Your favorite-chili." Shane placed the bag on the table and took out the two sealed containers of hot chili. Rick reached over to the silverware drawer and pulled out two spoons. When Rick turned back around, Shane had his hand back in the bag, a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at? What's in the bag?" Rick asked, handing the Alpha his spoon.

"Something I know you've been craving for a while," Shane teased. The Omega raised an eyebrow. Before he could ask anything else, Shane took out a plastic bag with jerky in it. "I finally got Daryl to give me some extra. Lori has told him how much you love it."

Rick took the bag from his friend and immediately ate a piece, groaning at the flavor. "Damn, he knows how I like it," he said with a mouthful. It took a second for Rick to realize why Shane burst out laughing, but once he did, Rick's face burned red. "You know what I meant, Shane," Rick laughed.

"Do I?" Shane teased.

Rick placed the bag next to his bowl and began to eat his lunch with Shane. "So," Rick began, "how is everyone down there?"

"Everyone is great. Carol said Carl is learning quicker than most other kids his age," the proud father said with a beaming smile. Rick mirrored his smile, knowing that his nephew was smart for his age. "Oh! Abe finally took Eugene as his mate!"

Rick's hand froze on its way to his mouth. "No way!" Shane smiled and nodded. "It's about damn time!" Rick's smile grew. "I remember when Abe was always pining over Eugene. Always asking me if Omegas like anything special for dates or something like that. I bet Eugene is happy."

"He is, Rick. First time I've ever seen him that speechless. I hope life is great for them." Rick agreed and the two went back to eating. Shane glanced over at Rick and Rick knew there was a question just begging to be asked.

"What's up, Shane?"

Shane placed his spoon in his now empty bowl and sighed. "I know Lori has asked you plenty of times now, but seriously, would you consider moving to that farmhouse? Merle and Daryl have been fixing it up for a while now. If there's anything you want changed, they'd be happy to do it. It's quiet down there."

"Lori made you practice saying that, didn't she?"

"Maybe," Shane chuckled. "But I do mean it, though. You'll love it. You'll be able to meet Daryl now," he said with a wink. Rick blushed.

"I'm probably not his type," the Omega mumbled quietly. "How come he's never there when I visit anyway?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Weekends are big hunting days for him and his brother." Rick nodded in understanding.

Rick finished his chili and handed the bowl back to Shane to take home. Shane took the bowls and placed them back in the bag as Rick took the spoons to the sink to wash them.

"Thanks for lunch, Shane. And tell Lori I said thanks, too."

"No problem, brother. I will." Shane gave his friend a tight hug before making his way to the door. "Will you still think about it, Rick?"

"Yeah, I will," Rick answered. He glanced at the clock and saw almost an hour had gone by. "You better hurry back to work. Don't want Abe sending out a search party for you."

"You're right," the Alpha laughed. "I'll see you later, Rick. I'm sure Lori will call you tonight."

"Bye, Shane."

When Rick was alone, he went into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I want to move, but I don't know if I can do the whole farmer or farming thing," he grumbled. "I just need to get out of this house." Rick rose from the sofa and went out into the backyard. He headed straight for the tire swing he had put up for Carl when he would come to visit. If he was honest with himself, he loved it just as much as his nephew did.

Rick sat there swinging back and forth for about an hour, just enjoying the feeling of the breeze tossing his curls around. And he was smiling the whole time. He remembered the days he would push Carl on the swing and he would beg his Uncle Rick to push him higher, but Rick was afraid to, fearing he would fall. His swinging came to a stop when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He wasn't surprised to see it was Lori.

"Hey, Lori," Rick greeted.

"Hello, Rick. Shane called and told me you enjoyed lunch."

"I did. Thank you for it. And extend my thanks to Daryl for the jerky."

He heard Lori laugh as she said, "I will. So how are you doing, Rick?"

"Honestly, I've been better. But I'll live." It was quiet for a couple seconds before Rick blurted out, "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Lori questioned.

Rick took a deep breath before repeating himself. "I'll do it. I'll buy the house. I'll move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the late update. Please forgive me. Thanks to everyone who was still reading and reviewing this! Thank you so much! I hope I can make this story better as it goes along. The Simon thing will be explained. If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Small start, I know. But I hope it gets better. Thanks for reading!
> 
> (I just heard Novemer 4 is National Candy Day. If it really is, I'm so happy I have my birthday on it. Lol!)


End file.
